


"Running Home to You" (Grant Gustin)

by NightWaveFreak



Category: Actor RPF, The Flash (TV)
Genre: "Duet", F/M, Flash & Supergirl, Music Meister - Freeform, Musical crossover, Original Character - Freeform, Running Home to You, Super Friend, Teenage girl/Older man, age is just a number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWaveFreak/pseuds/NightWaveFreak
Summary: This is just a short story, which will take place during the production of the musical episode, "Duet", and it's my version of how they came up with the song, "Running Home to You". The only original character in this is Katie.15 year old Kaetlynn "Katie" Romero has a MASSIVE crush on her co-star Grant Gustin ever since they worked together in "Glee" or what she thinks is only a crush. The problems: he is 11 years older than her and they are close friends. Will she ever work up the courage to tell him how she feels or will she keep ignoring them and hope that they will fade away in fear of ruining their lasting friendship?





	"Running Home to You" (Grant Gustin)

A/N: Sorry in advance, but this might be a long introduction.

Hello! First and foremost, my name is Kaetlynn Gabrielle B. Romero, but everyone calls me Katie. My birthday is August 12 and I am 15 years old (but turning 16 this year). I'm a well-known actress and singer that started out in musicals like "Annie", "Matilda", and "Sound of Music". My breakout role was Sophie Anderson (original character) on the hit musical tv show, "Glee". I played Blaine Anderson's little sister. He was played by my best friend, Darren Criss. The show helped a lot on my musical skills and my instrumental skills because that was when I was able to master playing the piano. I'm also known for participating in movies in the genres: Action, Sci-Fi, and Fantasy. Now, people know me for playing Denali Blaze aka "Volt" on the CW show, "The Flash", who suffers from a condition that stunts her physical growth and looks like a young teenager. She becomes a speedster after being struck by lighting from the particle accelerator explosion like The Flash.

I share an apartment will Violett Beane, who plays Jesse Quick on "The Flash". You might think that my life is a dream, but it is actually a nightmare. I developed a crush on my other co-star Grant Gustin, who plays Barry Allen aka "The Flash". Well, I thought it was only a crush, but these feelings are growing stronger. Ever since we met on "Glee", where he played Sebastian Smythe, he had me falling head over heels as I was so amazed by his singing and dancing skills. When we parted ways from "Glee", I though that these feelings would finally go away, but they didn't. When we met again on the first day of "The Flash", those feelings were hurdling at me like a hurricane.

I've tried to make sure that absolutely no one knows about this, but I think I'm losing the fight because we are currently filming the musical crossover between "The Flash" and "Supergirl" called "Duet".


End file.
